


Spencer & Friends

by writingsbytaylor



Series: Tales Of Core Aires [1]
Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, Spencer and Friends, Tales of Core Aires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbytaylor/pseuds/writingsbytaylor
Summary: On the first installment on “Tales of Core Aires” trilogy, this series focuses on Spencer Page, and his friends, are normal humans on Earth, and in a weird town in Florida called Core Aires.It also focuses on Pedro and Art, who are magical humans from the dimension of Casio, and bodyguards to the then-king and queen of Casio, Prince Casey and Princess Desiree.During the Casio Abroad event, Pedro and Art were chosen to go to Earth, so they can practice training there, and mentor, teach, and make friends with people. And those people were Spencer and his friends, who they befriend and become roommates with, and begins a semi-life in Core Aires.Going in a series of misadventures using "dimensional gloves" that can open portals,  must deal with everyday Core Aires life while protecting the people on Earth from the Vetican Society, and Emperor Sclerae, Spencer, Pedro, Art, and their friends will overcome everything that gets in their way, even if they die trying.





	Spencer & Friends

Hello, everyone.

My name is Taylor Joseph. I'm a video editor on Instagram, an artist, and an imaginative boy. I'm also 17 years old.

This is my first time using AO3. AO3 is like, the main fanfic website of the world. I really love the website so much. And it's really popular, too.

Anyway, I came here to AO3 because I really wanna share my work and adventures to the world. 

I've been making some characters and 


End file.
